Каддлс
Кадллер (англ. Cuddler, от слова «cuddle» — «обнимать», в русской версии Лапочка") — жёлтый заяц. Один из главных героев сериала. Носит пушистые розовые тапочки. Добрый, милый, розовощекий. Слушает рок, лихачит на скейте, играет на гитаре. Умеет играть в футбол и заниматься серфингом. Также официально Гигглс считается его девушкой. Посещает практически все мероприятия городка, часто ходит в гости. Сам же живет в дупле. Каддлс был вторым персонажем, которого придумали авторы (первый был Шифти). Озвучил его один из создателей сериала Кенн Наварро. Его лучшими друзьями считаются Флэки, Тузи и Лампи. Умирает чаще всех в сериале, а по соотношению смертей и появлений в эпизодах проигрывает только Лифти и Шифти. Дополнительно *В эпизоде "Banjo Frenzy" он не имел розовые щёки и также как и другие персонажи этого эпизода, имел нехарактерную для других эпизодов пропорцию. *Многие предполагали,что у Каддлса аллергия на морковь. Но это не так,на самом деле, Каддлс умер от удушья и он любит морковь '(подтверждено одним из продюсеров сериала). *Любимый его напиток — содовая. *В одной из серий был участником местной рок-группы, фанатом которой он является. *Упоминается, что он является мастером каратэ. *Его "фирменной" фразой является фраза "C'mon!". Это можно услышать в сериях : The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Water You Wading For и This is your Knife. *Если не считать нерегулярные эпизоды,Каддлс является одним из трех персонажей,которые умирают во всех своих главных ролях. Остальные - Лифти и Шифти. *Он умирает в каждом своём дебюте. *Каддлс,Лифти и Шифти умирают в первые и последние эпизоды сериала. *Каддлс, Зубастик, Флэки, Лифти и Шифти являются персонажами,которые были убиты двумя сторонами Флиппи. *Большинство его смертей происходят от транспортных средств,разрезания его тела на куски и из-за его кишечника. *Тузи и Каддлс умерли в первых и последних эпизодах 1 сезона. *Он появляется в первых девяти выпусках ТВ-сезона и умирает в семи или шести из них. *Если не считать спорных смертей,Каддлс выжил в 19 из 74 эпизодах, в которых он появился. *Каддлс-третий персонаж,который умирает в сериале. *Каддлс является вторым по высоте героем шоу,если считать его уши. *Он может иногда быть озорной и своевольный,как это видно в From A to Zoo и Water You Wading For. *Окраска Каддлса является ироничной к его характеру,так как желтый цвет часто используется как синоним слова "трусливый". *Единственными персонажами, которые его не убивали, являются Петуния, Хенди, Расселл, Лэмми и мистер Пиклз. *Он является одним из многих персонажей,которые не убивали Случайных Лесных Друзей. *Каддлс- один из немногих персонажей,которые ели/пили остатки других персонажей,остальные это Гигглз, Лампи, Петуния, Флэки, Крот (за кадром), Расселл и обе стороны Флиппи. *Он один из немногих персонажей,кто не убивал медведей.Остальные это Хенди, Пра-сурок, Лэмми и мистер Пиклз. *Тузи-самая частая его жертва. *Каддлс-один из двух персонажей, которые не убивали каждого персонажа в одном из эпизодов, другой персонаж Лэмми *Как и Лампи,он является частой жертвой многих персонажей: Тузи ,Флэки, Диско-Мишка, Лифти, Пра-сурок, Лампи и Флиппи. *Каддлс никогда не взаимодействовал с Петуньей.Единственный раз,когда их видели вместе,с наряду другими персонажами,в сериях Home Is Where the Hurt Is, From A to Zoo, Take a Hike и Wingin'It. *В серии Can't Stop Coffin показано,что он левша.Но в серии In a Jam он был правшой.Не исключено,что он является амбидекстром *Ему может нравится розовый цвет, так как он был замечен с клубничным мороженым, с розовыми тапочками,с розовыми щечками и его розовой подругой Гигглз. *Он является первой жертвой Тузи и Натти. В сериале он является первой жертвой доброго Флиппи и Сплендида *Каддлс имеет наибольшее количество смертей из всех героев,не смотря на то,что его не убил Проклятый Идол. *Каддлс был первый персонаж,который умер в HTF Break Shorts. *Он выжил в своей главной роли только один раз,в нерегулярном эпизоде YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *Каддлс-один из пяти персонажей,которые умирают почти во всех своих главных ролях,остальные-Зубастик,Расселл,Петуния и Флэки. *Каддлс имеет второе место по количеству появлений в сериале.Первое место имеет Лампи. *В ТВ-сезоне он не появлялся в сериях Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, Tongue in Cheek, и I've Got You Under My Skin. *Он является одним из трёх персонажей с обувью.Остальные это Диско-Мишка и Расселл. *Он единственный персонаж,который является кроликом во всём сериале. *Хотя у него больше всего смертей, у него не самый низкий процент выживаемости (24,32%).Персонажами с низкой выживаемостью являются Хенди,Лифти и Шифти. *Каддлс- один из четырёх персонажей,(он, Лампи, Гигглз и Тузи)кто имеет меньше,чем 70 убийств. *Каддлс является официальным талисманом Happy Tree Friends. *Каддлс-один из девяти символов,которые никого не убивали преднамеренно.Остальные-Тузи, Каб, Диско-Мишка, Натти, Лифти, Рассел, Мим и Лэмми '''(спорно). Галерея Cuddles1.JPG|Интро Каддлса в первом интернет-сезоне. Cuddles1rv.jpg|Интро Каддлса в первом интернет-сезоне (русская версия). Cuddles_Intro.png|Интро Каддлса во втором интернет-сезоне. PHTF3_CuddlesTemporada3.jpg|Интро Каддлса в первом Тв-сезоне. 547211.jpg|Каддлс спит 188px-Cuddles_Season_4_intro.jpg|Интро Каддлса в 3/4 Интернет сезоне. Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Основные персонажи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Guests